


Sophie's Secret Obsession

by Sid



Series: Sophie the Slasher [2]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community: perfect_duet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Aubrey sharpens her quill and tries her hand at writing slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophie's Secret Obsession

Jack waited until his innocent wife had retired to their bedchamber before approaching his particular friend with some little trepidation. His palms were quite damp and his heart raced a little in his agitation. Could it be, was it possible? Could Stephen care for him, want his caresses?

Jack had thought of almost nothing else since the events of Boxing Day. Stephen in his arms, Stephen’s lips pressed to his. An intoxicating kiss, even, he felt sure, without the large amount of ale he had consumed that day.

Tonight he hoped he would find out!

“Stephen?”

“Yes, Jack?”

“Stephen.” Jack’s courage nearly failed him.

“What is it, joy?”

The endearment made Jack tingle in intimate places. “I have been thinking, Stephen. I, that is to say, I have not been able to stop thinking about… that Kiss!”

“Jack! What can you mean?”

“I find that I want to kiss you again!”

“Oh, oh, oh!” Stephen trembled. “Jack, how I have longed to hear you say it! My dear, my love!”

Jack swept Stephen into his strong arms, crushing him to his bosom. “My Stephen,” he said with a gasp. “Kiss me! Kiss me!”

“Yes, yes! Dear Jack!”

Their lips met finally. Jack could scarce breathe for the excitement. Stephen was holding him tight, so very tight, and his lips were warm against his.

Jack felt his manhood swell.

_OH!_  
  
Sophie dropped her pen and put her hands to her flaming cheeks. Eyes wide, she re-read the shocking things she had just written. Oh, how could she? How could she think such things, let alone put them down on paper? Was she quite shameless?

She threw back the covers and scrambled out of the bed and over to the fireplace. Kneeling there, she tore the sheet of paper into tiny scraps and fed them into the blaze. As she watched them burn her mind went back, as it so often did, to that moment in the drawing room, to her Jack, drunk and boyishly happy, kissing Stephen enthusiastically.

And Stephen had closed his eyes and let him.

Sophie shivered, but not because she felt cold. She felt warm all over. Hot, indeed. Tingly in her most secret place.

Standing, she looked at the clock on the mantel, chewing at her lip. Surely Jack would be home soon? She felt herself blush even more deeply. He would be so pleased and excited to find an eager wife awaiting him. There was no sin in that. No sin in pleasing one’s husband. She wasn’t truly shameless.

Pacing the room restlessly, she heard the front door open and close. She took a deep breath, snatched up a shawl and threw it over her nightdress, clutching it at her neck, and opened the bedroom door. Standing at the top of the stairs she called Jack’s name.

“Yes, it’s me, sweetheart.” Jack came into view, shaking snow off his greatcoat. “Stephen’s safely away on the mail coach.” He looked up at where she stood in a pool of lamplight. “You look very pretty up there with your hair all aflow.”

Sophie laughed a little nervously. She licked her lips and let go of her shawl so that it parted, draping itself over the outside of her breasts. “You must be cold, darling. There’s a marvelous fire….” She faltered for only a second. “Do come upstairs.”

Jack stared at her for a few seconds, and then he came up the stairs like a bridegroom, sweeping her off her feet, carrying her into their bedroom and closing the door behind them with a well-aimed boot.

His touch was icy cold against her skin at first, but Sophie’s marvelous fire warmed him as it rose and consumed them both.

~~~~

[](http://alltoseek.livejournal.com/profile)[**alltoseek**](http://alltoseek.livejournal.com/) has done fanart!! [Here](http://alltoseek.livejournal.com/5832.html).


End file.
